Ai Hikoki de Jurai!
by mikokagome
Summary: What if instead of Yosho being the first jurai prince Tenchi was! A story about love. affiars and some villian butt action. please read
1. Meeting you

disclaimer:I don't own tenchi muyo and never ever will.  
  
um this is my first tenchi fic so if u like or don't like it feel free to review. um u can e-mail me at animeash@aol.com  
  
umm i really don't have much to say so on with the fic ^^  
  
==================================================== AI HIKOKI DE JURAI! (love on jurai)  
  
  
  
¤The sun peeked over the royal palace on jurai. Everything was slingt expect for a kawaii small   
  
5 year old princess and her 30 year old loving mother the second queen of jurai. Princess Sasami  
  
smiled and laughed as she watched the maids and her mother misaki make breakfast for the royalty  
  
people of jurai. Misaki looked over at the clock. "Oh dear Its 8:00 already. Sasami dear can u please   
  
wake your brothers and sister please." "Of course mother." Sasami ran up the long stairs to the princes  
  
and princess's rooms. Sasami reached a room with the label Ayeka on it. "Ayeka-nichan its time to get up!" The princess groned and woke up. "Sasami-nichan I'll be down in a minute." the 16 year old princess  
  
stood at the long golden mirror. Brushing her purple hair "today's going to a great day with Lord Tenchi."  
  
She smiled and headed down stairs.   
  
  
  
Sasami then reached two rooms one with the label Yosho the other Tenchi. ''Tenchi-ani!!   
  
Yosho-ani!! Time to get up." "Be right there Sasami-chan." both princes yelled out. Sasami then walked down stairs to help her mother once again. The first prince of Jurai Tenchi put on his jurain robes and walked down stairs for breakfast. The second prince Yosho did the same. Funaho the first queen of jurai was watching as her two sons walked down for breakfast. "Good morning mother." both chimed out. "Good morning Yosho, Tenchi." Ayeka ran up to tenchi and hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Lord tenchi did you have a good sleep." "Hai ayeka-san I did. If u excuse me I need to go out to the market and pick up a few things." "Very well son be safe." "Lord tenchi please take azaka and kamidake." "That's ok Ayeka-san I'll be out its not to far. Save some breakfast for me sayonra!" "Tenchi-ani is so kind just like mother Funaho."  
  
"Oh Sasami-chan you are to kind" she chuckled and everyone started eating.   
  
By now Tenchi had reached the market and was getting his items. He started to move faster umtil  
  
he bumped into a girl about his age. They both fell down from the hit. Tenchi stood up and stared at the girl. She was pretty no beautiful much prettier then even the princess of jurai. She had spiky cryn hair  
  
and striking golden cat like eyes that you could drown in if staring too long. The jurain prince blinked.  
  
"Oh iam so sorry mis...mis" "Ryoko." "Ryoko-san then iam really sorry." "Its ok Tenchi really." "What how do u know my name." ryoko rolled her eyes at his denseness. "Well you're the prince correct and being a space prite helps me a bit." 'Nani!? You're the space prite Ryoko! The one who has been killing all those people!" "No thats not me I swear I was being contorled I finally got away from him here." "How can I belive you. You should be behind bars." "Please tenchi I promise you iam not lying just keep me away from him kagato.."   
  
'Kagato is that your controller." "Hai tenchi he is please just hid me from him." "Perhaps but if I do I'll have to come and stay with you from time to time just to watch out to see if you don't do anything."   
  
"Oh thank you Tenchi I'll never forget this and one more thing." "Hai what is it." "You can call me Ryoko."  
  
"Alright Ryoko it is."   
  
yay chapter 1 well its short but I'll make more chapters. Here are some japanese things I mentioned in the story:  
  
-sama=Lord prefix for a name  
  
-Ani= prefix for brother  
  
-nichan=sister  
  
-chan=boys use it for cute or little  
  
sayonra=bye  
  
hai=yes  
  
nani=sorry  
  
-san=miss  
  
Kawaii=cute  
  
remember please review or e-mail at AnimeAsh@aol.com ty I'll write soon. 


	2. Friends

Disclaimer:i don't own tenchi muyo and never will.  
  
ok i got a review from ayumi telling me about some mistakes on my   
  
japanese and iam sorry about that. when i put Tenchi-ani it was   
  
spouse to be tenchi-niichan. and -niichan is spouse to be -oneesan.  
  
so iam sorry about the mix up. well now that iam down clearing   
  
things up hears chapter 2 of Ai Hikoki de Jurai!(love of jurai)  
  
=========================================================  
  
We left off with Tenchi and Ryoko looking for a house to hid Ryoko  
  
in.   
  
"Here we are" The first crowned prince of Jurai said to the Space  
  
Prite Ryoko. "its big." Ryoko explined looking at the two story   
  
juraian style house. "its prefect.close to the palace.And it will   
  
protect you from kagato." Ryoko smiled happily and walked inside with  
  
the prince following behind. "wow its so pretty inside." The was everything a normal earth house would have. There were jurain pictures and paintings on the walls. "thank you Tenchi." "remember the only reason iam doing this is to keep an I out for you in case you do something. If i find out you rob a bank or destory a city your out and going to the police." "please Tenchi trust me that was kagato controlling me."Ryoko looked hurt and stared at the ground. "you should leave the princess will get worried." "oh my god! i forgot.bye"  
  
Tenchi then ran out the door as Ryoko sheed a tear remembering all the lives she took.   
  
Ayeka paced around the royal palace."where is he!Where is lors Tenchi He should be home by now." Sasami looked up at her worried sister. "please sister Tenchi will be home." Sasami smiled warmly at her sister while Ayeka calmed down. "I just hope he doesn't do what lord Yosho has down in the past." "oh sister Tenchi wouldn't ran away from us.He loves us." "I guess your right." "Of course Iam." Sasami then walked into her room. Ayeka walked over to a window and stared out to look at the planet Jurai's people and cities. "this is our planet Lord Tenchi loves it here and He loves us. He wouldn't leave like Lord Yosho.Tenchi still needs to marry and become King." Ayeka smiled at that statement."Curse you Sasami your always right." she laughed to her self and went to take a bath.   
  
Meanwhile up in space the soja hovered over the universies strongest planet Jurai. A man in the shawdows laughed out "aww poor Ryoko so this is where your hidding. When I get you back i'll be sure to make you destory this planet and the love ones on it." He grined as he stepped out of the shadows to go in a room that read 'Kagato's Lab'  
  
were he started his project.   
  
Moraing had arrived. Ryoko slowly got up from her new bed.   
  
"I need a maid." Ryoko said as she walked down the stairs. She peeked in the kictien to see someone in there. "wait to i have one already."  
  
The girl turned around She was Cute really cute only 11 years of age.  
  
"oh hello Ryoko-san your up." The girl smiled. She had Green hair in   
  
ponytail and blue eyes. "um who are you?" Ryoko asked confused at the girl. "Lord Tenchi told me to stay at your house Ryoko-san. Iam your maid i guess. My name is Sachiko." "Sachiko huh well you can call me Ryoko then." "ok Ryoko." Sachiko beamed happily."you know Ryoko your my first friend." "Friend?" "well ya i meen i don't have parents and leave on the street Lord Tenchi saw me coook before and told me to come here.Now i think we'll be great firends" "ya firends."Ryoko started to help Sachiko as she cooked.   
  
  
  
Ayeka awoke and ran down stairs to see Tenchi and Sasami  
  
playing a game. "oh Lord Tenchi there you are. Where were you last night." "With an old firend."Tenchi told the princess as he stood up.  
  
"oh Lord Tenchi!"Ayeka hugged him "I was so worried you would leave like lord Yosho." "no Ayeka-san I wouldn't leave." "come on Ayeka lets go help mothers!" Sasami said as she dragged her away from Tenchi.  
  
Tenchi watched them go. Funaho and Misaki were talking in the yard.  
  
"Misaki don't you think its time Tenchi got married and became King."  
  
"oh I have a great Idea Funaho Lets make Ayeka Marry Tenchi." Misaki smiled and jumped up and down from her idea. Funaho nodded."yes that sounds good but whats not tell them till later." "yes." They soon saw   
  
Ayeka and Sasami and asked if they would like to go out to town with them.   
  
Ryoko and her new roommate/maid Sachiko were thinking of going out into town to gather some items when there was a knock on the door. "i'll get it" Sachiko told Ryoko while walking to the door.   
  
"yes oh Lord Tenchi.Come in." "please sachiko-chan didn't i ask to call me Tenchi." "yes lor..I mean Tenchi." "so is Ryoko behaveing."  
  
"yes Tenchi shes fine shes in the living room." "thank you." Tenchi walked into the living to see Ryoko. "hey Ryoko." "oh hey Tenchi."  
  
'what are you doing." "don't know. Me and Sachiko where think of going out to town." "oh." "say umm Tenchi..would you like to come with us."  
  
Tenchi blinked."like a date." Ryoko glomped unto Tenchi and wisperied in his ear."oh you cute boy. Olny if you want it to be." Tenchi truned bright red, And Ryoko grinned. "sure..I'll go." "great!" Sachiko yelled. The three then headed off to town.   
  
=====================================================================  
  
ya second chap down. sorry if it was short again. What will happend her the queens and princessess go to town the same time as Tenchi,Ryoko and Sachiko? Please Review.   
  
MikoKagome :) 


	3. into town

discliamer:i don't own tenchi muyo. I only own Sachiko.  
  
  
  
wow this is my first time actully continueing a fanfic.If you ever read Hanyou for you and me that was mine but i never got a chance to continue it. sry for fans on that story. anyway on with the story.   
  
Ai Hikoki de jurai (love on jurai)  
  
============================================================  
  
The Queens and princess at reached into town quite early  
  
with media all over them as usally."oh oh mothers,sister can we please go in there." Sasami said as she pointed to a large toy store.  
  
"I guess we can start there" Funaho explained but didn't notice Misaki and Sasami already run into the store. Ayeka and funaho sighed and walked in aswell.   
  
Meanwhile Tenchi, Ryoko and Sachiko had noticed the large toy store too and since Sachiko was little and did most of the work in Ryoko's new house, Tenchi thought it would be a good idea to buy her something. So they also went inside. "wow i've never seen such a big place!" Sachiko beamed with excitement as she ran around looking for an item she liked. Sachiko then came to a big teddy bear, But when she went to grap it someone else did too at the same time. Sachiko looked over to see Sasami. "oh iam sorry." Sachiko let go. "huh oh no you can have it." Sasami said."i have more at home. oh sorry my name is Sasami." "like the princess Sasami cool iam Sachiko." Sachiko and Sasami talked for a while before they remember they were both with people. "oh wait Sasami-chan. here its the address to my house you can come over and vist sometimes." "sure i would love to." Sasami waved goodbye and meet up with Ayeka and her Mothers.   
  
Sachiko then took the big teddy bear and walked back to Tenchi and Ryoko who were waiting for her. "what took you so long kiddo." "sorry Ryoko-chan i just mad a friend thats all." "A friend?whats her name." "Sasami and shes going to be comeing over." Tenchi paled.'no not the princess Sasami that can't be. nah they can't be here' "Tenchi are you ok." Tenchi blinked to see Ryoko's face inches from his. He turned red "oh iam sorry Ryoko,Sachiko is this what you want." "yes Tenchi." "ok" Tenchi paid and they walked off. Ayeka then truned around when she herad the door to see the back of Tenchi.   
  
Ayeka blinked 'no that can't be him he went his father for a while.'  
  
"ayeka lets go." "huh yes coming mother." Ayeka then hurried off.   
  
  
  
Ryoko looked at her watch to see what time it was. "12:30. hey are you guys hungrey." "very"both Sachiko and Tenchi answered. "hey Tenchi no any good spots to eat at." Ryoko asked. "umm well there is one good spot called jurai dinner" "sounds good then lets go!." "yay iam so hungrey!" The three then headed of to the dinner.They finally got there and got a spot by the window. "it all looks so good i don't know what to get." "i know" Ryoko and Sachiko groned, Tenchi chukled  
  
"its ok i'll order for you." "aww the jurian prince os going to help us!" Ryoko then hugged Tenchi tight and started to wisper in his ear. "you can get an award for that later tonight."She purred sucdevly in his ear. Tenchi's face turned Bright red and blood bloored out of his nose. Ryoko grinned ' that was fun. he is cute.' Sachiko sighed she didn't get adults.   
  
Meanwhile the royals were haveing lunch at the same place as tenchi and his group were. 'i swear that was tenchi i can tell' "Ayeka!Ayeka." Ayeka blinked and looked down at the winning sasami.  
  
"oh iam sorry sasami-chan yes what is it." "Mother said you have to take me to the bathroom." "oh all right come on lets go." Ayeka and Sasami walked to the bathroom.While Ayeka was going Sasami left and went back to her Mothers. Ayeka soon walked out still in a daze about Tenchi When she bumped into a table. "oh iam so sorry!." She hurried off then looked back. 'Its RYO...OOKO! and the back i think the back of tenchi. i must investget!' The waiter to tenchi and ryoko's table was walking over when Ayeka grabed her from behind. She soon walked out with the waiters clothes on and a hat to cover her face.   
  
  
  
Ayeka Blinked and paled.'its was Lord Tenchi and the Demon space priate and whats this a kid!? is it Lord Tenchi's and that demon's No i won't have this!' "oh hello your highness how come you are sitting away from your family." "huh excuse me miss what are you talking about." "oh the Queens and princess of course they are over there." she said pointing to the left. at that point tenchi saw them and spit his drink out all over the table. "oh dear." Ayeka the fake waitess stared at Tenchi. 'how could he hang out with her the lowest of low lifes!'Becuase of Ayeka's ranting in her head she didn't notice Tenchi grabing Ryoko's hand and him holding Sachiko as they ran out of the dinner.  
  
Tenchi breathed hard as they stopped after running by a ice cream store. "Tenchi what the hell was that for." Ryoko glared at him.  
  
Sachiko winned for she was still hungrey. "iam sorry Ryoko please calm down. How about some ice cream." Ryoko sighed "sure Sachiko is that ok."Sachiko smiled "fine with me." "ok what do you want.Ryoko" "um mint chocolate chip(A/N:My fav lol)" "sachiko you" "same!" "ok"  
  
Tenchi walked up and got two mint chocolate chip's and one vinnalla.  
  
They soon finshed the ice cream. When Ryoko spotted a store she wanted to go in. "tenchi can we go in there." Ryoko siad pointing to a dress store. "sure why not"   
  
Ayeka raced out of the dinner forgeting about her parents and sister. "i must find lord tenchi. he's with that she devil and i must get to him before she does something!" Ayeka soon got tired of running around and decided to just talk to him when he got home.   
  
"oh well" Ayeka walked back to the dinner to find her parents and sistr all worried. Sasami ran up to Ayeka and hugged her crying. "oh sister i was so worried." "oh my little Ayeka where were you." "oh mother iam sorry i just thought i saw someone." "oh well lets head home Sasami looks tried." The Queens and Princess walked back.   
  
Ryoko had gone into the store and was tring on dressess with Sachiko and Tenchi waiting to see what she looked like. Ryoko soon stepped out with a knee high red dress.It had a 'V' neck which showed her chevlege a bit. Sachiko grinned and waved her hands around"It looks great Ryoko-chan right Tenchi" Tenchi stood there as he stared'she's so beauitful i could just..' "Tenchi don't you think Ryoko-chan looks good." "more then good beautiful Ryoko." Tenchi said with his face a little blushed.Ryoko for the first time blushed as while. "thank you tenchi but its too much and i don't have engouh money for it." "nosense Ryoko who do you think your with i'll get it for you." "what really Tenchi! oh!!" Ryoko jumped and kissed his check with mad him blush even more.Ryoko then went to get changed and tenchi paid for it. Sachiko started yawning and they went home.   
  
"good night Ryoko, Sachiko" "night tenchi" they waved and he went to the palace. Tenchi finally reached the palace and walked in to see Ayeka Glareing at him. "Lord Tenchi we need to talk."  
  
===============================================================  
  
dun dun lol wonder what Ayeka will say about seeing Tenchi and Ryoko together. well your just have to read and find out next time. PLEASE   
  
REVEIW i love reading people's things about my fanfics. Or if you like to e-mail, you can e-mail me at AnimeAsh@aol.com. till next time  
  
MikoKagome. 


End file.
